Don't You Remember
by Reizuki Gazeboo
Summary: Kisah di antara Tatsuki dan Kaien. Masa lalu yang terulang mempertemukan mereka kembali, hingga Kaien bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Tatsuki. Semi-canon. Buat Bleach Vivariation Festival 2 Bulan Agustus: Stranger. Mind to RnR and vote?


**Warning:**

Setiap pergantian _scene_ menandakan perubahan suasana yang cukup signifikan.

Diharapkan penyesuaian cara baca yang mencakup intonasi, lafal, penekanan dan jeda dilakukan dengan tepat.

* * *

><p>"Kau melihat siapa, Tatsuki-<em>chan<em>?"

"Pria itu. Aku seperti mengenalnya?"

"Pria yang mana?"

"Pria itu, eh… hilang."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Bleach Belongs Tite Kubo_

_A fic for August Edition of _

_Bleach Vivariation Festival, "Stranger"_

_**By:** Reizuki Judas Gazeboo_

**_DON'T YOU REMEMBER_**

_(-Adele's Song)_

* * *

><p>"Kau melihat siapa?"<p>

"Pria itu—"

"Hah? Pria?"

Tatsuki tak memberi tanggapan berarti. Ia masih memandang pojokan jalan dengan pandangan kosongnya. Setelah pikirannya mulai bisa kembali bekerja, Tatsuki berlari meninggalkan Inoue.

"—pria itu membawa senjata," teriak Tatsuki pada Inoue.

Inoue pun refleks mengejar 'pria' yang dimaksud Tatsuki.

Tatsuki berlari lebih cepat. Sebuah insting membawanya sampai pada ujung jalan yang ternyata buntu.

"Tatsuki-_chan_, kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Inoue yang baru sampai di ujung jalan itu.

"Pria itu menghilang lagi."

"Kau bilang dia membawa senjata, ya?"

"Dia membawa pedang," jawab Tatsuki sambil mengecek daerah dinding pembatas jalan. "Sepertinya aku pernah melihat pria itu."

"Jangan-jangan dia penjahat kelas kakap yang sudah terkenal namanya?"

"Tapi aneh kalau pedangnya tidak ia sarungkan seperti itu. Siang-siang begini pasti akan sangat mencolok," analisis Tatsuki.

"Jangan-jangan dia mau membunuh orang?"

"Aku kira juga begitu."

"Lebih baik kita laporkan ke pihak keamanan."

* * *

><p>"Jangan bercanda!"<p>

"Aku tak bercanda. Semula orang itu berada di posisi A, lalu ia mengeluarkan pedangnya dan menghilang. Saat aku mengejarnya ia sudah tidak ada di ujung jalan."

"Dan orang yang kau maksud menggunakan pakaian aneh berwarna hitam? Mungkin kau sedang melihat adegan pembuatan film," sanggah si polisi.

"Tidak. Aku benar-benar melihatnya," Tatsuki berteriak sekuat tenaga.

"Dari tadi hanya kau yang berbicara. Bagaimana dengan kau? Apa kau punya pendapat lain?" tanya si polisi pada Inoue.

"Eh… aku tidak lihat orangnya. Tapi kata Tatsuki-_chan_, dia membawa senjata," jawab Inoue dengan jujur.

"Kau melihat senjatanya?"

Inoue menggeleng.

"Sekarang, apa kami harus percaya dengan omongan ngawurmu?" polisi bertanya lagi pada Tatsuki yang kini malah terpojok.

* * *

><p>"Maaf Tatsuki-<em>chan<em>, aku tidak bisa membantu."

Tatsuki hanya memandangi langkahnya. Sesuatu yang aneh sedang merasukinya. Entah apa yang membuat otaknya berhenti berpikir ketika pertama kali melihat pria itu.

"Tatsuki-_chan_, kau tak apa-apa, kan?"

"Inoue, kau benar-benar tidak melihat pria itu?" Tatsuki menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menatap Inoue. Tatsuki mengharapkan jawaban yang dapat menyingkap kebenaran.

"Aku… tidak melihatnya," jawab Inoue.

Tatsuki tertunduk sebentar. Beberapa detik kemudian ia mengangkat kepalanya lagi.

"Kalau begitu maafkan aku, ya. Gara-gara kejadian tadi kita tidak jadi nonton konser Nolza."

"Iya. Konsernya pasti sudah mau selesai. Tapi tiket ini masih bisa dipakai besok, kok. Masih ada kesempatan," hibur Inoue sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah, besok kita akan pergi nonton konser Nolza!"

* * *

><p>"Maafkan aku Inoue, aku melihat orang itu lagi. Kali ini aku harus menangkapnya," batin Tatsuki. Ia berlari di jalan yang sepi. Ia mengejar sosok pria yang kemarin lihat.<p>

Pria itu tidak mengacungkan pedangnya. Tapi ia berlari sangat cepat. Seperti bukan kaki manusia yang membawanya melangkah jauh, hingga loncatan super cepat pun tak dapat direkam mata oleh Tatsuki.

"Hilang lagi." Tatsuki menyusuri setiap sudut yang dapat ia jangkau. Sayangnya sebagian besar yang ia dapati hanya jalan kosong dan aliran sungai kecil di sisi bagian kiri.

"Trang!"

Suara itu sampai di telinga Tatsuki. Ia berusaha tenang dan meraba getaran-getaran yang sama.

"Trang!"

Ia berhasil mendapatkan arah sumber suara: di atas.

Ia melihat pria yang ia kejar tadi dan sesuatu yang membuatnya terkejut adalah pria itu sedang dalam pertarungan dengan seseorang yang mengenakan pakaian yang sama dengan yang dikenakan pria itu. Mereka melayang.

Tatsuki mulai mengira apa yang dilihatnya adalah adegan pembuatan film. Tapi itu sangat konyol karena saat ia menelusuri tempat itu ia sama sekali tidak mendapati kamera dan para kru film.

Pria itu benar-benar melayang tanpa alat bantu apapun.

"Trang!"

Dan suara yang dihasilkan dari hantaman-hantaman pedang itu sama sekali tidak menunjukkan pedang itu palsu.

"Pengkhianat!" ucap pria itu pada lawannya yang berambut afro.

"Terserah kau mau bilang apa. Aku akan tetap membawa sampel hollow untuk penelitiannya, meskipun harus mengalahkanmu terlebih dahulu." jawab pria berambut afro tadi.

"Kau mengatakannya seperti kau bisa melakukannya saja. Hiaat!"

"Trang!"

Lagi-lagi Tatsuki terpaku dengan suara hantaman pedang itu. Samar-samar ia dapat mendengar omongan kedua pria tersebut. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak mengerti topik permasalahan yang mereka bicarakan.

"Aku memang tidak dapat mengalahkanmu, Wakil Kapten. Tapi, bagaimana kalau aku memojokkanmu dengan caraku," ucapnya sambil menorehkan senyum liciknya.

Pria berambut afro itu melakukan loncatan cepatnya hingga membuat ia seakan menghilang. Lalu ke mana ia akan memunculkan diri?

"Kau mengincarnya, sial!" Pria itu menghilang juga.

Tatsuki menggelengkan kepalanya, memejamkan mata sekali lalu ketika ia buka lagi, sosok dua orang itu sudah tidak ada lagi. Kali ini nalarnya tidak bisa menolak kenyataan kalau kedua pria tadi hanya sebuah khayalan.

Tatsuki melihat jam tangannya. Sudah hampir jam dua.

"Inoue mungkin masih menungguku." Dengan mudah Tatsuki melupakan kejadian yang tadi ia lihat. Ia mengambil jalan menuju tempat janjiannya dengan Inoue.

Namun saat baru selangkah ia berjalan, pria berambut afro tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya. "Kau tidak boleh ke mana-mana, Nona."

Tatsuki terbelalak dan seketika kehilangan kesadarannya.

* * *

><p>"Aku di mana?" Perlahan Tatsuki membuka matanya.<p>

Angin bertiup sangat kencang. Jelas saja, ia berada di atap sekolah. Ia tak sendiri, masih dengan pria afro yang membawa ia ke tempat ini.

Tatsuki melangkah mendekati pria itu.

"Jadi kau benar-benar bisa melihat shinigami. Pantas kemarin kau dan temanmu mengejar-ngejar wakil kapten," ucap pria rambut afro itu sambil memutar-mutarkan pedangnya.

"Kau… siapa?"

"Aku? Untuk apa kau tahu. Lebih baik kau persiapkan dirimu. Orang itu akan datang. Aku sudah memasangkan jebakan kidou di daerah sini," jelas pria itu.

"Apa maksudmu dia akan datang? Pria yang bertarung denganmu tadi?"

"Ya, orang itu namanya Kaien Shiba. Dia itu orang yang bodoh yang bahkan akan mengorbankan nyawanyanya untuk melindungi siapa pun. Saat ia akan menolongmu, ia akan terjebak dalam lingkarang kidou, dengan begitu aku bisa bebas menjalankan tugasku untuk mengambil sampel hollow untuk penelitian."

Tatsuki hanya bisa diam. Ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengalir dan mengikat kakinya, membuatnya menempel dengan lantai. Mungkin itu yang disebut jebakan kidou tadi.

"Aku pergi dulu, ya. Dadaah~" Pria rambut afro itu melakukan lompatannya, hingga hilang di telan matahari senja.

Tatsuki kini tak dapat melakukan apa-apa. Ia hanya bisa bertahan dengan posisinya, yakni terus berdiri hingga kakinya mulai basah oleh keringat.

Ia tidak terlihat berusaha untuk melepas ikatan-ikatan pada kakinya. Ia hanya menunggu sosok yang dibicarakan pria afro tadi datang dan menolongnya. Pria yang dipanggil wakil kapten, pria bernama Kaien Shiba. Pria itu yang Tatsuki pernah lihat, entah di mana. Yang pasti, Tatsuki seperti mengenal orang itu.

Tak lama kemudian, sosok pria dengan pakaian hitam muncul dari balik sinar senja matahari. Setelah sosok penjahat, kini datanglah sang pahlawan. Orang yang sedari tadi ada dipikiran Tatsuki. Pria berambut jabrik warna hitam dengan senjata pedang, orang itulah yang kemarin Tatsuki kejar, juga yang bertarung dengan pria afro tadi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya pria itu saat kakinya yang tadinya melayang mulai menapak ke pinggiran gedung.

Tatsuki hanya memandang wajah tampan pria itu. Ia tak berkutik, pikirannya pun kosong, seperti di hipnotis.

"Halo? Kau bisa melihatku, kan?" Telapak tangan sang pria mondar-mandir di hadapan Tatsuki. Orang itu sudah mulai mendekat.

"A-awas! Jebakan!" teriak Tatsuki. Tampaknya teriakan Tatsuki sedikit terlambat. Lingkaran merah dengan gerigi mengikat pinggang dan pergelangan kaki si pria.

"Kenapa baru bilang sekarang?"

Sebuah dinding warna merah kini melingkupi mereka berdua. Sebuah dinding tipis yang hanya bisa dilihat mereka berdua. Si pria menunjukkan ekspresi aneh.

"Apa yang harus kuperbuat sekarang? Ini jebakan perangkap tingkat tinggi," ucapnya.

"Kau datang untuk menyelamatkanku?" tanya Tatsuki.

"Iya. Kenapa emangnya? Kau merasa tersanjung, ya?"

Tatsuki hanya diam.

"Hn, baiklah. Apa kau masih ingat, namaku Kaien Shiba?

"Ingat? Aku tahu dari orang aneh itu."

"Oh, berarti sudah lupa, ya. Padahal aku sengaja kemari, kukira sudah ingat."

_Saat itu kau masih sangat kecil. Bahkan saat melihatmu sudah sebesar ini rasanya aku jadi pangling. _

_Reitatsu semakin matang, makanya kau bisa melihatku._

_Waktu itu juga saat pulang sekolah. Entah di mana temanmu, saat itu kau hanya berjalan sendiri di jalan sepi yang biasa kau lalui._

_Di saat aku juga sedang mengejar buronan Soul Society, aku merasakan reitatsu yang terancam. Reitatsu kecil yang menonjol di antara yang lain. Reitatsu itu milikmu. _

_Aku pun berbalik arah meninggalkan buronon itu dan membiarkannya dikejar shinigami yang lain. Entah apa yang mendorongku untuk datang menolongmu saat itu, reitatsu-mu begitu… cantik._

_Kau diserang seekor hexapodus. Untuk ukuran reitatsu khusus sepertimu, wajar kau menjadi sasaran empuk hollow-hollow setingkat hexapodus. _

_Kau hanya bisa berlari meninggalkan tas sekolahmu. _

_Dan saat itulah aku muncul di hadapanmu. Seperti dugaanku, perlahan kau bisa melihatku dengan jelas. _

"_Om, tolong aku. Aku dikejar monster," katamu saat itu. _

_Kau menangis layaknya anak kecil yang sedang ditakut-takuti. Matamu tertuju padaku, menatapku penuh harap. Aku merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda. Kau… percaya padaku._

_Aku pun segera membereskan hexapodus itu. Gerakan hollow yang cukup cepat memang, tapi sebagai wakil kapten aku tidak bisa dipermainkan oleh hollow macam ini._

"_Traaash!"_

_Hollow pun selesai kubereskan. Saat aku berbalik dan menghampirimu, kau tersenyum padaku dan berkata, "Om hebat."_

_Aku tersanjung. _

_Aku merasakan kepuasan tersendiri saat senyummu kau persembahkan untukku. Aku merasa bangga, senang, dan lega. Kau akhirnya mengambil tasmu lagi dan mendekat padaku._

"_Nama om siapa? Nanti aku mau bilang ke mama, kalau om sudah menolong aku," ucapnya dengan gaya polos anak-anak._

"_Namaku Kaien Shiba."_

_Aku memegang kepalanya, membelai rambut pendekmu. Lalu dengan sengaja aku mengambil memorimu saat itu. Aku menghapusnya. Bagaimanapun kau tidak boleh bercerita tentang kejadian ini pada siapapun. Ini juga demi kebaikanmu._

_Aku juga menekan reitatsu yang kau punya sehingga reitatsu-mu tidak lagi meluap dan menonjol di antara yang lain. Konsekuensinya, kau tidak bisa melihatku lagi._

_Kau pun segera pulang tanpa mengingat apapun mengenai kejadian barusan. Aku sempat mengawasimu. Kau tumbuh dan punya banyak teman. Bahkan kau belajar karate. Hebat!_

_Kalau aku dapat tugas ke kota ini, pasti aku menyempatkan diri melihatmu. Tapi memang belakangan ini aku sudah tidak datang-datang lagi._

_Aku punya tugas mengajari murid baru, anak dari keluarga Kuchiki._

"Tidak terasa kau sudah sebesar ini. Aku jadi pangling."

"Aku tidak ingat sama sekali," jawab Tatsuki.

"Aku 'kan memang sudah menghapus ingatanmu saat itu. Bodohnya aku. Aku hanya mengira, kemarin saat kau mengejarku itu kau sudah ingat, hahaha…" tawa Kaien dengan sedikit memaksa. Terasa sekali kalau Kaien kecewa.

"Kau itu sebenarnya siapa, sih? Kau aneh sekali. Apa kau waras?"

"Aku ini orang baik, kok," jawabnya sambil mengumbar senyum.

"Kau… aku memang seperti mengenalmu," kata Tatsuki tiba-tiba. Saat mengatakannya, Tatsuki membuang muka menghindari tatapan Kaien.

"Tidak usah dipaksakan. Toh kau juga akan lupa lagi," ucap Kaien sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala. "Sebentar lagi orang yang akan menolong kita akan datang. Bersabarlah."

Mereka berdua tidak melanjutkan percakapan mereka. Tatsuki terus membuang muka. Sedangkan Kaien sedang puas-puasnya memandangi Tatsuki. Beberapa kali ia tersenyum hingga membuat Tatsuki yang kemudian sadar sedang dilihati menjadi malu dan memerah di sekitar wajahnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, seorang shinigami datang menghampiri dinding merah yang mengurung Tatsuki dan Kaien.

"Wakil kapten, sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya shinigami itu.

"Hah? Apa yang kau tanyakan? Kau pikir aku sedang sibuk dengan urusanku dan mengabaikan tugas. Aku kena ranjau tahu," bentak Kaien pada bawahannya itu.

"Ranjau?"

"Sudahlah, hancurkan saja dinding ini dari luar. Aku harus mengejar si kribo itu lagi, nih," suruh Kaien.

Dan di depan mata Tatsuki, dinding merah itu dihantamnya dengan senjata berbentuk palu. Serpihan dinding seperti pecahan kaca itu berserakan di sekitar mereka.

"Nah, sekarang segelnya sudah lepas," ucap Kaien sambil mulai berjalan mendekati Tatsuki.

Tatsuki pun sudah bebas dari ikatan kakinya, hanya saja ia belum mau berpindah dari posisinya sekarang.

"Aku tak menyangka harus melakukannya lagi padamu. Maafkan aku ya," ucap Kaien pada Tatsuki saat jarak mereka sudah sangat dekat. "Aku harus menghapus ingatanmu lagi."

Tatsuki mengelak. Ia menjauhkan diri dari jangkauan tangan Kaien.

"Kau tidak boleh mengetahui hal mengenai shinigami, juga akan lebih baik kalau kau tidak mengingatku lagi, kan."

Tatsuki mengerutkan mukanya. "Yang kau ucapkan barusan sangat mencurigakan. Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu, ya?"

"Apa, ya? Kau mau dengar sebuah rahasia?"

Tatsuki hanya mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu mendekatlah. Aku akan memberitahukan rahasia besar padamu," ucap Kaien. "Hn. Sebelumnya, karena ini rahasia, apa kau bisa pergi duluan?" suruh Kaien pada shinigami di belakangnya.

"Baiklah."

Saat mereka lagi-lagi tinggal berdua, Kaien kembali mendekati Tatsuki lagi.

"Rahasia yang sebenarnya harus kusembunyikan darimu adalah—" Kaien mulai membelai rambut acak Tatsuki. Tangannya yang satu ia taruh di atas dada Tatsuki. "—aku menyukai gadis sepertimu. Jangan bilang siapa-siapa, ya!"

* * *

><p>"Jadi orang itu tidak terkejar," tanya sang kapten pada si penanggung jawab tugas, Kaien Shiba.<p>

"Maaf ya. Aku bahkan kena jebakannya. Aku tidak menyangka kemampuannya bisa sampai seperti itu," jawabnya.

"Tidak usah bohong! Sebenarnya kau mampu mematahkan jebakan itu, kan? Aku sudah dapat laporannya."

Seorang shinigami yang lain datang membawa secarik kertas dan memberikannya pada Ukitake, sang kapten divisi tiga belas.

"Jadi, kau menemui gadis itu lagi?"

Kaien menunduk.

"Kalau begitu kau tidak diizinkan menerima tugas ke luar Soul Society lagi."

Kaien semakin menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hn, baiklah, aku hanya bercanda. Kau masih boleh menemui gadis itu. Hanya saja, selesaikan dulu tugasmu!" suruh Ukitake sambil berjalan meninggalkan Kaien yang tiba-tiba mengubah raut wajahnya.

"Terima kasih, Kapten!"

* * *

><p>"Tatsuki-<em>chan<em>, kau tidak apa-apa, kan?" tanya Inoue pada Tatsuki yang baru masuk ke kelas. "Aku khawatir karena kemarin kau tidak jadi datang."

"Maafkan aku, Inoue. Aku kemarin ketiduran," jawab Tatsuki sambil menaruh tasnya.

"Kau tampak kecapekan, Tatsuki-_chan_. Jarang sekali aku melihatmu seperti ini." Inoue meraba kening Tatsuki yang ternyata tidak panas.

"Aku tidak sakit, hanya saja…" Tiba-tiba Tatsuki tersenyum pada temannya itu.

"Ada apa? Beri tahu, beri tahu aku!"

"Kemarin… aku mimpi bertemu pangeran."

.

.

.

.

"Ternyata kemampuanku untuk menghapus ingatan tidak berlaku sempurna untuk gadis sepertimu, Tatsuki."

**_the end_**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Maaf ini fic jadinya telat banget. Sumpah bulan ini emang sibuk abis yak.

Gimana Kaien-Tatsuki-nya oke nggak? Gaje di ending-nya ya…

Mau menciptakan kesan stranger-nya aja.

Tapi untuk selingan bleach okelah…

Hn, saya minta review, minna…

Berhubung review akhir-akhir ini makin tipis.

Okelah… Thz ya sudah baca.


End file.
